Spring Time
by Prascal
Summary: Oneshot between two ANBU, Cobra and Viper.


**Ok, so this one is a short one shot, just something that popped into my mind.**

**The characters are Cobra and Viper, created by me. **

* * *

It was early spring in Konoha, the snow had just gone away, the grass was just turning green, and the world was buzzing with energy. Deep in the ANBU head quarters, Cobra was on his way to the gym area for a work out, walking down the corridors of the complex building.

He had been feeling a little strange for a few weeks, but assumed that he had caught a cold, as were quite common this time of year. He felt hot and bothered, mildly irritated and restless. Going to the gym relieved some of the weird sensations, so he had been going there more and more over the last week or so.

Walking in the last corridor leading to the gym, another male exited the door, obviously the male had just gone though a long work out by he looks of the sweat on his arms and neck, wiping some of ti off with a white towel. Cobra knew who this man was, his code name was Viper, also a team captain, just like himself. They had worked together on many occasions and practiced together on some occasions as well. They nodded towards each other as they came close, and then didn't think much more about it.

As they started to pass each other in the hallway they paused, just as their shoulders accidentally came into contact with each other. There was a strange tension right there, unlike any tension he had ever encountered before, and Cobra tried to wrap his head around it. It had come so sudden, just by accidentally touching this male, and something had happened, something had changed.

He turned his head, only to find Viper already looking back, looking as confused as he felt himself. The air was thick, he could hear his own heartbeat, and he could not tear his eyes away from the other male. Viper leaned in towards him, slowly, carefully, and he found his own head turning just a little bit more, leaning in just a little, meeting the man half way.

Both of them, at the same time, inhaled, tasting the air, smelling it, exploring each others scent.

Cobra knew Viper's scent, he had smelt it countless of times before, but never like this. He had never smelt this particular smell before. There was like an underlying smell, a deep fragrance, hiding beneath and inside Vipers personal smell. Taking another deep breath he tried to get more of it, hearing the other male copying him, obviously also finding something he liked in Cobra's smell.

By now Cobra realized that they had turned enough to be chest to chest, and his heart was racing as he could feel how close they were, leaning in to take a sniff at the other male's neck. They were barely touching each other, and yet it felt like they were exploring each other in such intensive ways, it made Cobra's instincts run wild. He just couldn't get enough of that smell, it pulled him in, calling to him somehow.

Pulling back a little, enough to see the face of the man before him, he paused. In his head he tried to make out some kind of strategy, some form of plan, and finding a few options on how to proceed with what had already started.

He took a step to the right, without breaking the eye contact with Viper, and took a few steps back, slowly, calmly, and then he paused. Viper took one step towards him, and he didn't move away, not until Viper was once again almost touching him did he turn, walk a few steps, and looked over his shoulder. Once again Viper closed the distance, leaning his head in the cape of Cobra's neck, inhaling, letting out a quiet hiss. Cobra's hand stroked against the other male, just for a moment, before starting to walk again, this time not stopping. Viper walked a short distance behind him, close, but not too close, he followed Cobra through the ANBU complex.

Out of all the anbu, only the captains had rooms of their own in the head quarters, and stepping into his own room, Cobra closed the door as Viper had walked through it. Only moments later he found himself pinned against the door, with Viper pressed against him, hands on his hips, grinding their bodies into each other. He let out a groan, his hands holding onto Vipers shoulders, raising his legs and with the support from his arms, pulled them up and wrapped them around Vipers back.

The musky smell that had first caught his attention was now so much stronger, so much more intense, and as Viper started thrusting against him, pulling his ass down so that his hard-on rubbed and thrust against Cobra's ass, that's when Cobra knew what was going on.

He had seen the Inuzuka go through it every spring, but never thought that he could react to it as well. He was a snake type, so was Viper, and just like the Inuzuka, they must have gone into some kind of heat, some kind of clan related spring heat. He had never been around any other snake type anbu during the spring, with Anko being the one exception, so he had never experienced anything like this before. Sure he had felt the fever like feeling during a few years, but never like this, never this intense, and never directed at another person.

Bringing him back to reality, he let out a long hiss as Vipers thrusts started to become harder, more intense, driving him towards the edge. The fabric of his underwear and pants felt like it was burning, but even though he wished for the removal of the clothes, he also knew that neither him or Viper wanted to stop right now. Vipers breathing was ragged, his hands gripping Cobra's hips painfully hard, his thrusting so hard it was on the verge of painful, and yet Cobra just wanted more.

By now Viper were hissing too, the movements of his hips started to be less coordinated, and Cobra knew why, he could feel it too, his toes curling, the fire in his belly spreading out though his body, this breath stuck in the back of his throat. Viper let out a loud, long hiss as he started to come, and with a groan and a hiss, Cobra followed, feeling the other man jerk against him, and in his mind images of what could happen once they got their clothes of flashed though his head, making him come just a little bit more.

Panting, gasping, both men sagged against the door for a few moments, before Viper let them both slide to the floor, Cobra now sitting in his lap, not letting go of the man's hips. Licking his lips he gave a few lazy thrusts against the male in his lap, earning a small hiss and a gasp from Cobra. They sat like this for a few minutes, and then they were once again smelling each others necks.

The smell had become even more intense now, with the smell of cum all around them, their attention peaked once more, and eager hands started to work on their vests and clothing.

They more or less started to roll around on the floor, trying to get as close as they could, and still trying to remove their clothing at the same time.

After a few minutes of this needy game, Viper felt his patience growing thin, he needed to smell more, taste more, he needed more of Cobra, and he needed it now. As they had gotten their upper bodies free from clothing he took a dive on Cobra, pulling the man's pants and underwear down, jerking them out of the way, and eagerly starting to lick at the other man's cum that was spread out all over his crotch.

The musky smell was there, and it was so strong that he moaned as he started to lick it, grasping the half hard penis with his hands, caressing it. Cobra's body went stiff for a few moments as he felt the other man starting to give him head, and then he turned his body, pulling at Vipers pants to get a treat of his own, Viper hissing and lifting his upper leg to give cobra more space to move.

Finally Cobra was able to pull the zipper, pants and underwear enough for the hard cock inside to spring free. He wasted no time, grabbing the cock before him and licking the head a few times before taking the hard cock down deep in the back of his mouth, sucking on it. Viper couldn't stop his hips from jerking, and Cobra didn't try to stop him, taking the cock deep into his throat, and managing not to choke on it.

Feeling Viper dipping his fingers in Cobra's cum and rubbing them against his entrance made him stop his sucking, and he let out a groan as the first finger slipped inside.

The feeling was strange, and new, it was many years ago that he had bottomed to anyone and he had forgotten how it felt. He had not forgotten however how good it would feel in a short while though, so he tried to make his body relax, and before he knew it, he was not only sucking and licking at Vipers cock again, but also thrusting back against the finger that was fucking him.

But it was not enough for him, he wanted more then just this.

"Damn it Viper, you won't kill me if you give me more then one..." He could feel the other male scuff at his comment, and almost as to say _'have it your way_' two more fingers thrust in with the first, making Cobra moan and arch his back. The sudden advance to three fingers came as a surprise, but Cobra soon got used to it, each thrust hurting less, and starting an ache in him for more, faster, bigger.

"Viper..." The man was fucking him with his fingers, and sucking on his dick like a calf sucked a teat, caressing his balls and squeezing them. The amount of sensations was driving Cobra wild, making him jerk his hips with the thrusts, moan, and hiss out his pleasure.

Viper stopped his ministrations then, and let out a long hiss as he pulled away from Cobra, and moved into position behind him, pulling his ass up in the air.

Using whatever cum that was left, and spitting in his hand, rubbing it over his dick, Viper placed the tip of his dick against Cobra's entrance, and started to push in.

They both hissed as the head went in, and Cobra felt like a snarling female cat as Viper pushed the rest of the hard dick into his body. It made him spread his legs just a bit more, making him feel full in such a strange way, feeling the hard dick pulse in him.

A small part of him realized that this was strange, that he had never submitted to anyone this fast before, and never so willingly accepted to be bottom to anyone before.

The small voice of wonder was silenced quickly as Viper started to thrust, hard, right from the start.

He started a hard pace, making both of them hiss and growl at each other, the speed of his thrusts and the power behind them almost as strong as when they had rutted against the door. The only difference this time was that he was inside Cobra now, and that Cobra could feel every inch of the powerful movements, so very deep inside as the man behind him buried his dick as deep as he could with every thrust. He knew he would be sore tomorrow, but at the same time he couldn't care, he wanted this so badly for some reason, needed it so badly. The smell of sex was so strong now it almost hurt his nose, the musky underlying smell was now more dominant then their own, filling the air around them, making his head dizzy as he started to thrust back against Viper, meeting his thrusts, making them even more powerful.

Something in Viper seemed to snap right about then, because he got even more rough, pushing forward hard, thrusting with all his might into Cobra, who let out a long hiss, as the thrusting got to the point of painful. Shutting his eyes in order to deal with them better, the air of his lungs getting pushed out with every thrust. His nails clawed at the floor, his body tensing, almost forgetting how to breathe as Viper thrust forward and leaned over his back, pushing as hard as he could.

It was impossible for them to keep this up for long, and with a few more violent thrusts Viper started to come, hissing loudly together with Cobra, who started to come as Viper stopped thrusting, his cum almost stinging inside Cobra as it filled him, pushing him over the edge.

Viper tensed, keeping his body still, giving a few jerking movements with his hips, and then relaxing, sinking back, taking Cobra with him down.

Cobra felt exhausted, small dots flying before his eyes, and no matter how deep he breathed, the air was not enough. His entire body felt as warm as if it were on fire, the sweat covering him from top to toe, drops of it rolling down his face, his hair all wet. He knew that Viper was no better off, feeling the man tremble behind him, the loud gasping so similar to his own.

"Holy shit..." Viper sounded honestly amazed when he gasped out those words, and it made Cobra chuckle, reaching for the towel that had been discarded by Viper as they entered the room, wiping some of the sweat from his own face away. Taking a deep inhale in the towel, he could smell that it had Vipers scent on it, and it made his mind hum with approval.

"In the next round, you bottom, just so you know." Cobra was surprised at how calm he managed to make his voice sound after having his mind blown into a million pieces just moments ago.

Hearing Viper moan approvingly at hearing those words, he chuckled again. It looked like he had his hands full for the next few days or so, and he couldn't help but to look forward to it.

* * *

**There we go, a nice little one shot, hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
